


two risen suns

by villavona



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, post death star fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villavona/pseuds/villavona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You heard me,” Luke tells him. “Why’d you do it?”</p><p>“I’m a hero,” says Han, smiling a little because it’s one of the most blatant lies he’s ever told in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two risen suns

“Why’d you come back?” says Luke.

Han looks up. They’re wasting time until the medal ceremony, Luke sitting uncomfortably in his nice jacket and pants, looking awkwardly cute. Han is working on the underbelly of the Falcon because he’s not dressed up because he doesn’t own any good clothes.

“Huh?” he says.

“You heard me,” Luke tells him. “Why’d you do it?”

“I’m a hero,” says Han, smiling a little because it’s one of the most blatant lies he’s ever told in his life.

Luke rolls his eyes; still the whiny teenager Han first met even after all this. “Shut up.”

“Okay,” says Han amiably, and goes back to wrestling with the warped panel the tie fighters managed to hit. His mouth twitches in amusement when Luke sighs in frustration behind him, smacking the bench.

“That’s not what I meant,” Luke says.

“I know,” Han tells him, because he excels at being an arbitrary asshole, and wrenches the whole panel out of place. “Dammit!”

“Han,” Luke says again, sounding annoyed. “I wanna know, why’d you do it?”

Han ducks his head. He doesn’t have an answer for Luke, because he doesn’t know himself. He was flying up there, free and clear with enough money in his pocket to pacify Jabba and the entire Hutt clan, the whole galaxy open in front of him. And Chewie said _they’re all going to die_.

He’d looked at Chewie, his best friend, who knew him too goddamn well. _No they’re not. They’re going to blow up the Death Star, yippee._

 _You don’t believe that_ , Chewie’d said, accusingly, and he was right. _You want that boy to die because of you?_

 _He picked the suicide mission_ , Han snapped, aware of how defensive he was. _I gave him a way out_.

 _Coward’s way out_ , Chewie muttered, and Han whirled to face him.

 _Shut up, fuzzball. They’ll be fine_.

 _They’ll be dead_ , Chewie rumbled, and Han shut his eyes, trying not to think about Luke in his toothpick X-wing going up against that massive Death Star. About Leia on the ground, watching a timer count down to her own death.

Luke’s going to die, he thought, and could picture the scream of shocked pain wrenched from Luke’s throat, imagine the sight of Luke in his little plane with Vader on his tail, Luke with big lost scared eyes, and some kind of absurd desperate love sprang up in his chest, and he ran to the cockpit and turned the goddamn thing around. And wasn't it worth it, to see the Death Star blow up like a supernova in front of him, to hear Luke say _I knew you'd come back, I knew it,_ to wrap his arms around a warm laughing Luke and feel small hand grasping at his vest.

In front of him, Luke’s still frowning at him expectantly. Han tries to ignore his huge pretty sky eyes, and blows him a sarcastic kiss.

“Ha-an.” Luke sounds like a little boy. “Tell me!”

“Fine,” Han says, suddenly tired of thinking about it. “I didn’t want you to die.”

“Noble.”

“It’s not!” Han snaps, wanting Luke to understand. “I thought about you dying on the Death Star and I. Couldn’t. Do. It.”

Luke smiles a little, hopeful, like a clear dawn, and Han shuts his eyes so his brain won’t think about any kind of stupid shit like seeing that smile when he rolls over in the morning.

“And Leia on the ground with the Empire bearing down on her,” he adds, opening his eyes again. “How was I supposed to just leave?”

Luke’s not smiling anymore, and something like jealously, like defensiveness, flickers across his open face.

“What?” says Han.

“You wanted to save Leia, huh?” says Luke, almost miserably.

Han’s confused. “Yeah?”

“Oh,” Luke says, turning away, and something clicks into place in Han’s mind. Luke’s open emotions, always so clear and easy to read, and you think a princess and a guy like me, a quick NO bitten out too sharply, a tang of jealousy he’d thought was for wanting Leia.

He catches Luke’s arm. “It’s okay, farmboy.”

Luke won’t look at him, long straight hair falling across his face, lashes fluttering against his sunburnt cheeks. Han reaches out, cups Luke’s face with his free hand. He’s flying on instinct here, has never been this tender with anyone in his life.

He’s never liked anyone this much in his life.

Luke looks up, blue eyes too hopeful for Han, and he focuses on the fact he’s managed to get engine grease all over Luke’s sleeve and face.

Clearly the kid isn’t going to do anything here, so Han bites the bullet and takes a deep breath and says, “This is why I did it.” And he kisses Luke.

Luke makes a startled noise, his arm tensing in Han’s grasp, and then he’s relaxing, one hand coming up to run through Han’s hair. He’s obviously never kissed anyone before, because he keeps bumping Han’s nose with his and he clearly has no idea what to do with his mouth.

It’s okay. Han will give him a pass for this one. Luke pulls away, fully smiling now with all the force of the risen sun. The two risen suns on Tattooine.

“So what, you did it so you could kiss me?” he says, joking now, and Han rolls his eyes.

“If you can call that kissing,” he says, watching Luke’s face light up with outrage.

“Asshole,” Luke tells him, and Han has to laugh because he knows Luke’s like a war hero now and all that, but he’s just not mean and swearwords just don’t sound right in his mouth.

Luke grins at him. “Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m laughing with you.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“Hey! Boys!”

They turn around, arms still wrapped around each other, and it’s Leia, looking beautiful and imperious with her hair all done up in a white gown.

“Ceremony in a minute,” she says, hands on her hips, and frowns at Luke. “Your jacket’s a mess. You have to look presentable, Han, what’d you do to him?”

“Nothing he didn’t want me to do,” Han protests, and Luke snorts beside him.

Leia doesn’t even bat an eyelash. “Change your jacket, farmboy. And you, flyboy—” She waves her hands hopelessly at Han. “Never mind. There’s no hope. One minute!” She leaves, the door banging shut behind her.

“I don’t have another jacket,” says Luke sheepishly, and Han says, “Flyboy and Farmboy. We should start a band.”

Luke looks up at him and starts laughing, and Han’s laughing too with his hair all messed up and there’s grease all over Luke’s face, his hair standing on end, lips reddened and cheeks flushed. It’s no wonder neither of them can keep a straight face at the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> when your babe dies so you gotta rewatch the originals where he was young and happy and cry about everything and also notice how your gay son luke is a babe


End file.
